A Grimm's Wish
by NeverTrustACrookedMirror
Summary: What happens when Sabrina has had enough of Puck's nonsense and says she wish they had never met? Would that actually be enough to make the Grimm Sisters go back and restart? What happenes when Puck isn't Puck? P.S. Puck says minor swears, so be prepared.
1. Chapter one, episode one

**First things first, I do not own The Sisters Grimm! I wish I did :(**

"PUCK!!!" Sabrina Grimm yelled as she chased Puck (King of Faerie). Puck had recently played a terrible prank on Sabrina. He had sent a phony E-Mail to Sabrina saying that it was Pajama Day at their school. Unfortunately, it was a saturday and there was no Pajama Day. Sabrina was HUMILIATED! Since then, Sabrina had been chasing the fairy for hours. Finally, Granny Relda took action.

"Puck!" Granny said. Puck stopped and turn around and stopped. Sabrina ran into him, and they both fell hard on the ground.

"Puck, apologize to Sabrina," Granny said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry for what?" Granny huffed. Puck rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry you were ever born," Puck said to Sabrina. Sabrina punched him.

"This is going to take awhile," Granny sighed. For the next hour and a half, Granny told the two that they had to be a little bit nicer to each other, or some changes would be done that they wouldn't like.

"What kind of changes?" Sabrina asked her grandmother.

"Yeah, what kind of changes?" Puck chimed in. Sabrina glared at him.

"Oh, I don't know," Granny said. Granny smiled, and then to children both knew what she was thinking.

"NO!!!" They yelled.

Granny rolled her eyes. "Then you won't bug each other anymore?"

"YES!" They said.

The next four days were so boring to Puck and Sabrina. They were actually "nice" to each other, until it all went down the drain. Puck had been studying Sabrina's every move. What was his motive? Well.... This being Puck, you won't ever really know. No one will. So all you can do is let him play his little games and hope (and wish) that his next victim isn't you. Sabrina, on the other hand, was unlucky enough to be the target of Puck's next "brilliant" plan (or prank, which ever you prefer). Super glue, Granny Relda's cookbook, salt (VERY salty salt), baking, wax, silver spray paint (non-toxic), and thumbtacks. When Granny Relda announced that "dinner" was ready, the plan took affect. Sabrina sat down, then she yelped and shot up like a rocket out of her seat (but she only went two inches in the air).

"What is it, _Leibing?_" Granny asked her granddaughter.

"There's something sharp in the seat!" Sabrina explained. Puck snickered, but no one payed attention to it. Granny walked over to Sabrina's seat and brushed her hand on top of the cushion cover. She found something sharp. Relda removed the cushion cover and pulled out a thumbtack.

"Well, I think this mystery is solved," Granny said, turning her head towards Puck, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"You!" Sabrina said. She pointed at Puck.

"Me?" Puck acted. "What did I do?"

"You put a thumbtack on my seat!" Sabrina yelled.

"Sabrina," Puck started. "How could have I put a thumbtack on your seat? How would I have known what seat you were going to sit on? I mean, come on Sabrina." Puck had a point, but Sabrina wasn't about to give in. But before Sabrina could say anything, Veronica spoke up.

"Come on," she said. "Let's just all sit down and have a nice dinner with out any fighting, okay?" Every nodded, except Sabrina, who just grunted. Granny went into the kitchen and brought out a big pot of frog leg and salamander tail soup. She took a big wooden spoon and started spooning out the swamp colored slurry. Sabrina took a napkin that was near her plate and rested it on her lap. She looked at her dinner and almost vomited. She decided to gulp down the slop and not have to taste it. She picked up her spoon and was about to dip it in the slurry, when it melted. Puck chuckled.

"What the fudge?" Sabrina said.

"Oh dear," Granny sighed. Granny got up and got Sabrina a (real, and not wax) spoon. Sabrina carelessly snatched it from Granny's hands without saying "thank you". She was too mad at Puck to even think about politeness and manners. Sabrina grabbed her water, and took a big gulp. She spit it out almost instantly.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked. Daphne was already having seconds.

"Some idiot put salt in my water!" Sabrina shouted.

"Sabrina, calm down." Veronica said. Sabrina's eye was twitching the same way cartoon's do when they are really annoyed. Sabrina took a deep breath, and tried again. Fortunately, there were no more thumbtacks, salt water or wax spoons, but there was on more thing. Sabrina picked up the napkin on her lap, and was about to wipe off her face, but then she found out it was super glued to her hand. She groaned. It took twenty-five minutes to remove the napkin from her hand, but unfortunately, it still didn't come off. Finally, Granny had an idea. She ran up to The Mirror (now referred to as The Mirror, in stead of Mirror), and came back with a tube.

"Magic Non-Stick Super Glue?" Daphne read out loud.

"But it is already superglued!" Sabrina explained. There was a sparkle in Granny's eyes. She removed the cap and squeezed the sticky pink paste on the napkin. The pink paste multiplied and mutated until it covered Sabrina's hand, and made a cast looking cocoon. The pink paste sparked and wriggled, as if it were wondering how to unglue the napkin from Sabrina's hand. The cast-cocoon hardened and broke off in to pieces. Sabrina squealed. Her hand was free! She felt the same way Daphne does when meeting a new famous Everafter. In fact, Sabrina almost bit the palm of her hand. Puck rolled his eyes. The Brake Free Of The SuperGlue Trap was not part of his plan. He realized that Granny would get mad at any minute and ground him... again. He started walking up to his room when Granny grabbed his shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" Granny asked.

"Ummmm....." Puck said.

"I thought you said you weren't going to prank Sabrina anymore," Granny explained.

"Well....." Puck said.

"You lied," Granny sighed. She looked very disappointed.

"I've told you before, you can't believe a word he says! He always lies!" Sabrina shouted.

"That is not true!" Puck protested.

"Yes it is!" Sabrina replied. "Ever since we met, you have done nothing but lied, pranked and ate!"

"Again, NOT TRUE!" Puck yelled. "What about saving this family? If it weren't for me, you would all be pushing up daisies!"

"Oh yeah sure!" Sabrina yelled back. "Because you were so loyal! You never ever threatened to push us into the 'the jaws of death!'"

"YOU BET I HAVE!" Puck yelled.

"UGH!! I can't believe you! Granny took you into her house and you have done nothing but betray her!" Sabrina shouted. "You are an ungrateful little brat!"

"Me!?!? Your the brat!" Puck shouted.

"AGH!!!!!!!" Sabrina screamed. "I WISH THAT WE HAD NEVER EVEN MET!" Everyone was in shock, but Sabrina was in rage. She stormed up to her room and slammed the door.

"She didn't mean that, Puck." Daphne said.

"Yes she did." Puck said. It was true. Granny hugged Puck, but he pulled away. He slowly walked up the stairs to his own room, and quietly closed the door.

"I can't believe she would say such a thing," Granny said. She started clearing the dining room table.

"Serves him right!" Henry said.

"Henry Grimm!" Granny gasped. She was so surprised by her son's remark that she almost dropped a stack of plates she was holding.

"Mom, you know better than anyone in this house that he is trouble!" Henry explained.

"Henry, I know that he has his flaws, but he is family." Granny said.

"No he isn't! He is just here because... because... Well, I don't know why... But my point is clear!" Henry said.

"Henry...-" Granny said.

"Mom, if you won't get rid of him, I will!" Henry interrupted.

"No!" Daphne cried. "Don't!"

"What! Are you saying that you actually want that... that... Whatever he is, to live in this house?" Henry said surprised.

"He's not that bad, if you get to know him," Daphne said matter-of-fact. Henry grunted.

"Are you hearing this?" Henry asked Veronica. "Our little girl is actually on his side!". Veronica smiled, she knew that Daphne that had a secret crush on Puck.

"Yes, I am. And I don't see anything wrong with it" Veronica said. "Yes, it is true that he sometimes can be a pain, but he is family". Daphne smiled and blushed at the same time. Henry was speechless.

They all heard a cry from outside. Jake ran out of the house with Elvis behind them. A couple minutes later, Jake and Elvis returned with a young Witchling named Erin.

"Hi everybody," Erin said. There was pure embarrassment on her face.

"Erin! What were you doing?" Granny asked the bug eyed girl.

"Well..." Erin said. "I was looking on my map for good spots to find amanitas, and it said that outside your house was an excellent place to find them. So I walked here and started picking them. Then I realized that the spell that I needed the amanitas for also asked for crow eggs, and I recalled seeing some on top of your guys's roof. So I climbed up and got the eggs. Then I decided that I should just cast the spell here in stead of walking all the way back home. But I think it went wrong, because next thing I knew, I was on the ground". Erin's black cat Blue (short for Blue Moon) meowed and purred as her owner explained what had happened.

"Well, sounds like you've had an exciting evening," Veronica said.

"Oh, I really have. Well, I guess I should be off. See you later!" Erin said. Erin waved goodbye to everyone and started walking away. Granny closed the door and looked at Henry.

"She's means well," Granny explained. Henry grunted.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think it's an early bedtime for me." Veronica said.

"I think so as well," Granny said. Everyone went to bed. Sabrina, who was still mad, slept like a rock. Which was good, because otherwise she would know that the spell Erin had cast was taking affect. The whole world was being mixed, smushed and stretched. If anyone was awake during this transformation and change, they would have probably been sick from the feeling. Oh the feeling! It was like being on a boat that rocked back and forth, an not only the boat rocking back and forth, but it felt as if you were already seasick. Everyone in the world was asleep, even the people on the other side of the world. It was just another affect of the spell. But why would Erin cast a spell that would stretch and smush? Well, she didn't mean to. She was trying out a Transportation spell, but it had gone wrong... Or had it? Was it that the spell had gone wrong or that Erin had accidently cast the wrong spell that called for the same ingredients? Well, anyway. The world had finished its transformation and it started off were it had left time. Sabrina woke up the next morning by someone shaking her roughly and saying in a unnervingly familiar voice "Wake up! Wake up!". Sabrina's eyes fluttered opened, and what she saw was enough to make her scream. She was looking right at grumpy Ms. Smirt! Sabrina jumped up and looked around. They were in a train... a train... a train? What were they doing in a train? Sabrina looked out the train window and saw hundreds of trees go by. Sabrina turned around and saw her little sister, Daphne fast a sleep. Sabrina quickly woke Daphne up.

"Whaddsss onnngg firrrr?" Daphne asked. Sabrina had no idea what she had just said.

"Daphne! Daphne! Wake up!" Sabrina said. Sabrina continued to shake the little girl.

"Alright, alright!" Daphne said. But when the little girl saw the boney figure of Ms. Minerva Smirt, she gasped.

"What the--...!" Daphne said. Ms. Smirt looked confused, tired and angry.

"What is all this blabber about?" Ms. Smirt demanded.

"It's just... it's just..." Sabrina stuttered. She couldn't think of anything to say. She was absolutely speechless. Sabrina looked over at Daphne, who's face was white.

"Um.. Ms. Smirt? Do you mind if me and Daphne go to the bathroom?" Sabrina asked.

"Make it quick, we're almost at Ferryport Landing." Ms. Smirt snarled. Sabrina grabbed Daphne's hand and they ran towards the trains bathroom.

"But I don't have to go!" Daphne protested. Sabrina opened the door and shoved Daphne and herself inside.

"What the fudge is going on!!" Sabrina yelled.

"How should I know?!" Daphne said.

"What are we doing on a train with Ms. Smirt?" Sabrina gasped. Sabrina started biting her nails, something she has never done.

"I don't know!"

"Where's Granny? Uncle Jake? Elvis? Mom? Dad? Red? Canis? Puck?"

"I don't know!" Daphne said. She put her hands to her face and started crying. Sabrina tried to be strong for her little sister, but instead, broke down crying herself. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" Someone said. Both sisters hearts started racing.

"Fi-fine. Just fine!" Sabrina said, trying to make herself sound older.

"Are you sure?" the person said again. "I heard crying." Sabrina and Daphne opened the door and found a woman in her middle twenties.

"Sorry. Just some family stuff," Daphne said, wiping her eyes. Sabrina nodded. The two girls headed back to their seats.

"What took so long?" Ms. Smirt asked. Her tone of voice sounded mad and annoyed.

"Ms. Smirt? Where are we going?" Daphne asked the case worker.

"For the millionth time! Ferryport Landing! So you can live with your grandmother!"

"Granny!" Both sisters cried.

"I would like to go over some rules before we get off." Ms. Smirt said. "Be nice to your Grandmother, she is an old woman and can't handle much trouble. So no sass, back talk or anything that might offended her and give you back! Be polite, don't slouch and for heavens sake, don't run away!" The girls looked at her blankly, then nodded. Ms. Smirt sighed and started reading a book that she had with her. Sabrina remembered the title very clearly; _How To Get The Love You Want_. Reading the title again made Sabrina cringe.

"Do you think Granny is having a bad a time as we are?" Daphne whispered to Sabrina.

"I don't know." Sabrina whispered back.

"Whispering is not polite girls." Ms. Smirt said. Sabrina and Daphne sighed. After a while, the train came to a stop and the conductor announced that Ferryport Landing was the last stop.

"Come on!" Ms. Smirt said rudely. Sabrina remembered that their suitcases in the storage rack. She grabbed them and followed Daphne and Ms. Smirt off the train. Both sisters spotted their grandmother standing alone.

"Granny!" They both cried. Sabrina dropped the two suitcases and they ran towards their grandmother. They wrapped their arms around the old woman.

"Oh, _Leibings_." Granny said happy and surprised. Daphne looked up and saw another familiar face. The face of their friend Mr. Canis (or Tobias Clay).

"Mr. Canis!" Daphne said. She let go of her grandmother and hugged the old man. He looked at Granny, who had the same expression he did. Confusion.

"Mrs. Grimm," Ms. Smirt said. "It is very nice to meet you."

"Have you told the girls about us much?" Granny asked jokingly.

"No-... I mean yes, yes I have." Ms. Smirt said.

"Don't listen to her! She hasn't told us a thing about you!" Sabrina explained. Granny cocked an eyebrow.

"I just want to go home, Granny." Daphne said, hugging the old woman again. Daphne started crying, so did Sabrina.

"Well, I guess I should get these girls home." Granny said. She hugged both sisters and gave them a kiss on the forehead. Tobias grabbed the girls bags and headed towards the family "car". Ms. Smirt seemed slightly confused and happy to get rid of the "Trouble Makers".

"Well, goodbye girls, I hope to never see you again.." Ms. Smirt said. Granny gave a curious look, but said nothing. Ms. Smirt got back on the train and the Grimms headed towards their only source transportation.

"Granny?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, darling?" Granny said.

"Have you noticed that... The day didn't seem quiet right?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, _Leibing_." Granny said. "I woke up this morning thinking 'This can't be right. Where are my girls?'"

"That's not exactly what I meant" Sabrina said sadly.

"Can we have spaghetti for dinner?" Daphne asked. Granny smiled and nodded. They reached the car, and to Sabrina's amazement, Elvis was in it.

"Elvis!" The sisters said. They quickly opened the door and hugged the dog.

"I suppose your Dad told you about us, huh?" Granny said. She seemed relieved. Sabrina choked, "_Uh oh_" she thought.

"No, Dad didn't." Daphne said. Sabrina could tell she had a plan.

"Indeed?" Granny asked. "Then how do you know Mr. Canis? Or Elvis?"

"Mom told us a little." Daphne lied. "Dad said you died when Sabrina was born, but Mom told us quiet a bit about you"

"How much?" Granny asked.

"Not much. Just, you know, the basic family stuff. Age, pets, names, birthdays" Sabrina played along. She winked at Daphne.

"Ah." Granny said. "Well, hop in!" The two sisters got in the car. Usually Sabrina wasn't too happy to ride in the "car", but it was still family to her.

"What is the matter with your suitcases?" Mr. Canis asked. "They hardly weigh anything."

"We don't have much clothes. Just some socks, underwear, pants and one shirt." Sabrina said.

"Oh dear! Did you have that many clothes when you lived in New York?" Granny gasped.

"No, we had more. But when the police started the investigation, they took most of our clothes, stuff and our goldfish Lucy" Daphne explained.

"What would they do with that?" Granny asked. Both sisters shrugged. Granny continued to tell the girls stuff they already knew, like how the mayor was a nice man, but sometimes a bit of a jerk, or how the police force was only four men.

"Dollhouse!" Daphne cried as she watched the little Grimm house come into focus.

"We're home!" Sabrina said. "_Not quite_" Daphne thought. Sabrina opened the car door and Elvis jumped out, Sabrina and Daphne followed. Granny walked towards the and took out her huge key ring.

"Thats a lot of keys!" Sabrina said. "Why do you need them all?" Sabrina had decided to try to make it sound like she had no idea what this all meant, she guessed Daphne was doing the same thing.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Granny said, she turned around and winked at Mr. Canis/Tobias Clay.

"Hmmm!! I can already smell home!" Daphne laughed. Granny smiled. Once she had finished unlocking the visible locks, she knocked on the door three times and said "We're home!" The last invisible lock slid and the door opened without a sound. They all tumbled into the house. Mr. Canis closed the door. Again, no sound.

"Books!" Daphne said.

"Books indeed." Granny laughed. "Well girls, make yourself at home!" Sabrina flopped onto the big cushy chair in the corner of the living room. Daphne lay on top of Elvis, who was laying on the floor.

"Does anyone want a grand tour?" Granny asked. Both girls were exhausted, but they said yes. Granny showed them everything they had seen before, but it was still exciting for them. After the tour, the girls were even more tired.

"Can we watch some T.V. before dinner?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course, _Leibling_!" Granny said. "Here, let me help you clear it off." Granny took two big hands full of books, and put them on a end table that already had its fair share of books on it.

"There!" Granny said. Sabrina and Daphne sat on the couch. Granny went into the kitchen to make dinner. Sabrina picked up the T.V. remote and pushed the "On" button.

"Sabrina..." Daphne said.

"Hm?" Sabrina said.

"You said that you wished you had never met Puck..." Daphne explained. Sabrina cringed.

"Yeah, I know." Sabrina said.

"Well, after you stormed up to your room, Erin fell off the roof and--..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Hold on, what was Erin doing on the roof?" Sabrina asked.

"I was just about to get to that. Anyway, she fell off the roof. But, of course, we didn't know it was her. So Jake went out to see what happened, and he came back with Erin. She said that she was on the roof because she was doing a spell... I'll back up... She said she was doing a spell that called for amanitas. She said she was looking on her map... Oh! I'll just get to the point. She said that the spell must have not worked because she fell off the roof... She was on the roof because she was getting crows eggs. The spell also called for crows eggs and---..."

"Just get to the point!" Sabrina said.

"Okay! So she said that it must have not worked because she fell off the roof."

"Yeah, so?"

"So! She said that is must have not worked! And it happened about just after you said that you'd wished that you had never even met Puck!"

"I don't get it.."

"UGH!! You said 'I wish that we have never even met!', so what of Erin cast the wrong spell and your wish came true?"

"Don't be so ridiculous!" Sabrina said. She could feel her anger rising. Half an hour passed, Daphne and Sabrina hadn't said a word to each other since Daphne explained what had happened.

"Dinner is ready!" Granny said. Sabrina turned off the T.V. and walked into the dining room. Canis was already there. Daphne sat on a chair that had large book entitled; _Architecture For Pigs. _Sabrina sat beside her. Granny came in with a big pot, three plates, and a big bowl of salad.

"Do you need some help?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm okay, _Leibing_," Granny replied. She put the plates and pot down, and gave Mr. Canis his dinner. Granny scooped some spaghetti into Daphne's plate, then Sabrina's. Sabrina remembered what she thought of her grandmothers cooking when the first met, but Sabrina was too tired and hungry to make a remark about her odd cooking.

"Does anyone want garlic bread?" Granny asked the two girls.

"Igfff gerooo!" Daphne said. Her mouth was full of spaghetti.

"Pardon?" Granny asked.

"She said 'I do!'," Sabrina explained.

"Ah. I thought it was Daphne-Ish for a second there." Granny said. She put a piece of (normal looking) garlic bread on each girls plate, then on her own.

"You know about Daphne-Ish!?" Daphne squealed. She inserted the palm of her hand into her mouth.

"Oh yes. Your Mama told me you like to make up your own language." Granny said.

"Sooooooooo cool!" Daphne cried happily.

**I'd just like to sneak in a little note right here. As you probably know by now, the sisters have kinda gone back in time, and are re-living the part where the two sisters first meet their grandmother. Why was the reason for this? I just didn't want you, Dear Reader, to think that I was stealing Michael Buckley's idea, I am just making a Fanfic that includes book one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight and nine.**

"Um.. Do you mind if I just go to bed?" Sabrina asked her grandmother.

"Not at all, _Leibling_." Granny said. "But you hardly ate a thing! Are you feeling OK?"

"I'm fine, just exhausted." Sabrina said. Daphne took that as a signal to stop eating and talk to her sister.

"I'm done too... And I am very tired!" Daphne explained.

"Okay, well. Do you two have anything to wear to bed?" Granny asked.

"Yep, we've got some T-Shirts." Sabrina said.

"Okay, well you get ready. I'm just gonna clean up and then I'll tuck you two in." Granny said. Sabrina and Daphne walked up the stairs to there bedroom.

"Sabrina, I don't think you should be so nice to Granny," Daphne said.

"What!!? Why?" Sabrina asked in shock.

"Well, if we went into the past, then you have to be mean to Granny, 'cause you were when we first met her." Daphne sighed.

"But I can't be mean to her! I love Granny too much!" Sabrina said.

"I know. It breaks my heart to see one of us being mean to her, but then how are we going to get through this?" Daphne said. "Think about. We didn't get snatched up by the giant because you were too stubborn, and we saved Granny! If you weren't mean to Granny, and ran away from her and Tobias, we wouldn't have gotten bit by the pixies, and we wouldn't have met Puck." Daphne explained. She had a very good point.

"B-but I-I can't!" Sabrina stuttered.

"You have to!" Daphne said. Then, all of the sudden she started crying. "Why did you have to say that!?!"

"Say what?" Sabrina asked. She crouched down to Daphne and held her shoulder.

"What did you have to wish that we never met Puck?"

"I didn't mean to, I just got mad, that's all."

"No, you meant it!"

"Daphne? Have you ever heard of the expression 'The straw that broke the camels back'?"

"N-no," Daphne said.

"Well... You know how camels can hold a lot of weight? Well, its kinda like that. You see, the camel was carrying a lot of stuff, and that last single shred of straw that was put on his back made him collapse."

"I don't get it"

"Okay. There was this guy who had a camel named... Um... Charlie, and the owner guy, let say his name is... Fred... And Fred was putting a lot of stuff on Charlie's back, but Charlie didn't budge, but he was getting tired, and then Fred put that one last straw on Charlie's back and Charlie just collapsed. Because he was carrying so much stuff, he was getting very tired, then when Fred put the one last straw on Charlie's back, he just couldn't take it. Do you understand?"

"Kind of."

"Okay. So that's what happened with me. There was just so much going on that day, so when we started fighting, I just.... collapsed, basically. I guess that's why I said that I wished we have never met Puck"

"I understand," Daphne said, wiping her nose on her shirt sleeve.

"Can I ask you something?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, what?" Daphne said.

"Why do you like Puck so much?"

"He's fun," Daphne said. She could feel her face becoming hot with embarrassment.

"Oh my gawd!"

"What?"

"You have a thing for the Trickster King!" Sabrina squealed.

"I do not!" Daphne protested.

"Oh don't give me that! You had a crush on Peter Pan when you first watched the movie!"

"Yeah, but that was different! I don't like Puck!"

"Then why are you always defending him?"

"Because... Well, because...." Daphne said. "Okay... I do like Puck, and I don't want to!"

"Why?" Sabrina asked.

"Because..." Daphne sighed. "You two are always getting under each other skins."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Sabrina laughed.

"And I thought that... If you knew I liked him, you wouldn't want me to be your sister anymore."

"Daphne! That is ridiculous! I'd still want you to be my little sister if you were in love with.... Billy!" Sabrina. "You don't have a crush on him... Do you?"

"No! He belongs with Snow." Daphne explained.

"When did you start liking Puck?" Sabrina asked.

"Its a fairly new thing," Daphne told Sabrina.

"Really?" Sabrina said. Daphne nodded. "What did he do to make you go googley eyes?"

"I don't know... I think it was when he used 'jerk-azoid'," Daphne said.

"Awww!! My little sister has a crush!" Sabrina cooed.

"Shut up!"

"Puck and Daphne sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Puck with the baby carriage!" Sabrina sang.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Although, you have to admit, your babies will be adorable!" Sabrina said. Daphne laughed.

"Daphne," Sabrina said. "You have to tell him." Daphne's face went completely white.

"W-what?" Daphne said.

"When we get back, tell him you love him." Sabrina smiled.

"I can't do that!" Daphne gasped. "I'd be way too embarrassed!"

"Then your just going to live your life staring and daydreaming? That's not the Daphne Grimm I used to know! The Daphne Grimm I knew would do anything!" Sabrina said. Daphne was about to say something when they heard the all to familiar flute. They turned to each other and smiled. They ran to the window and looked outside. Sure enough, little lights were gathering outside the window. Ten, then twenty, then thirty, then forty, and so on. It was like they were counting by tens. Without thinking about last time, Sabrina opened the window. Almost instantly, Mr. Canis came barging the the door. The two sisters yelped and spun around. Two or so pixies came through the window. Mr. Canis ran towards the little lights, caught them in his frail hands, and put them outside. He closed the window and locked it.

*"Girls, you'll leave that window closed if you know what's good for you!" he growled. The girls were so startled they didn't even think to be scared (if that makes any sense). Canis was about to leave the room, when he turned around and apologized.

"I am sorry that I got mad, but please, do not open any windows unless asked. Your grandmother and I are just trying to protect you from what is out there." The girls nodded. Mr. Canis quietly closed the door behind him when he left.

"Puck is out there!" Daphne whispered happily.

"I know!" Sabrina said in relief. "You know Daphne? For a second I was scared that I had wished away Puck, ha ha ha... But I was wrong!"

"I know! I thought the same thing! We won't be killed!" Daphne said.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'We won't be killed!' exactly?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, he has saved us quite a bit. So if you didn't wish him away, then we won't die!" Daphne explained. All of the sudden, Sabrina felt as if she were going to vomit. There was a gentle knock on the door, and Granny came in. Sabrina, who was told to be mean to the sweet old woman, was cold to her, as asked.

"Yeah?" Sabrina said.

"Mr. Canis said that you two opened a window, is this true?" Granny asked. The two sisters nodded. "Girls, I don't want to be the boring, strict granny, but there are some rules I would really like you to follow. First, never let anyone or anything into this house without asking Mr. Canis or me if its OK. Second, there is a room down the hall that is locked. It's locked for reason and I ask that you stay away from it for the time being. You might hear unusual noises coming from inside, but just ignore them. Do you understand?" Daphne nodded, but Sabrina seemed to be in a sort of.... Something. She just had a blank face. Then, Daphne understood. Sabrina was thinking about Mirror... He was in this house... He had the trust of Granny, Elvis and Mr. Canis, but he had actually betrayed them.... He had ordered Oz to kidnap their parents, and Mirror, the leader of the Scarlet Hand, was in this house. Breathing the same air. And the sisters knew that they did need his help if they wanted to get home.

"As for the rest of the house," Granny said. "Feel free to look around. There are lots of books to keep you from getting bored, and there is the T.V. and we can always go to the movie theatre if you want."

"Movie theatre?" The girls said. They didn't know Ferryport Landing had a movie theatre.

"You two haven't gotten into your PJ's yet?" Granny asked.

"Sabrina and I started talking, then I guess, we forgot." Daphne said. Sabrina couldn't help but smile thinking about Daphne's big secret. Sabrina didn't like Puck, in fact, she hated him, but she would support her sister. Sabrina opened the suitcases and then realized.... They had to wear the stupid monkey and balloon pants! Sabrina cringed.

"Granny?" Sabrina asked. "Can you wake us up early tomorrow so we can get some new clothes?"

"Of course, _Leibling!_" Granny said. She leaned forward and kissed them both on the forehead. Granny got up and left the room.

"Why did you ask her if she could get us up early?" Daphne asked.

"Uhh... Daphne... You don't remember the hideous outfits Mr. Canis got for us!?" Sabrina said. Daphne cringed, and Sabrina smiled. Daphne had finally gotten a sense of style.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" Daphne asked her sister.

"No," Sabrina said.

"Uh, why?" Daphne asked.

"Remember? We ran away." Sabrina said matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, but we got some sleep." Daphne said.

"Oh yeah... Well, try to fall asleep fast, 'cause we are going to 'run away'" Sabrina said.

"Okay, night."

"Night, Daphne," Sabrina said. About three hours later, Sabrina woke up and shook her sister awake, strangely enough, she woke up easily. They got ready and started walking out the door and down the stairs.

"Sabrina, wait!" Daphne whispered.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"It's locked!" Daphne said.

"Oh yeah." Sabrina sighed. They turned around and headed towards Relda's room. They slowly and quietly opened the door and tip toed inside. Sabrina walked towards the big key ring on Granny Relda's nightstand, and Daphne was heading towards a tribal mask on the wall. Sabrina mouthed the word "What are you doing?" and Daphne mouthed "I need to drop it!" Sabrina nodded and carefully walked around to the other side of their Granny's bed. Daphne picked up the mask and dropped it on the floor. Daphne jumped down beside her sister, and Granny woke up.

"Oh! Its you! What are you doing on the floor?" Granny asked the mask. She gingerly picked it up and set it beside her bed. Then, she was snoring as loudly as she was when the two sisters had went into the room. Sabrina stood up and got the huge key ring. The two sisters exited the bedroom and made their way to the front door.

"Do you remember which keys are which?" Daphne asked her sister.

"No, but I did it last time," Sabrina said. She put key after key after key in the lock, and then finally, there was a click and the door opened. Sabrina put the keys on a stack of books near the door and the two sisters ran outside.

"Where are we going?" Daphne asked.

"Um... The woods! That's where we got attacked by the pixies!" Sabrina said.

Daphne cringed. "I don't want to get stung by pixies again!"

"I know! I don't either, but maybe we can find Puck without getting bitten!" Sabrina yelled. They ran towards the woods, then something or someone pulled on Sabrina's pant leg.

"Elvis!" they cried. The dog whined.

"Elvis, we don't want to run away, but we have to, otherwise... something might.... Sabrina?" Daphne asked.

"What?" Sabrina said.

"What are we doing exactly?" Daphne asked.

"Finding Puck!" Sabrina explained.

"Ohhh, right. Okay, so Elvis, we'll be right back, but you have to keep this a secret, OK?" Daphne said. The dog seemed to understand. The trio continued walking trough the woods, until there was a loud cracking sound.

"What was that?" Daphne asked. Daphne grabbed the big dog around his neck like a life support.

"I don't know." Sabrina admitted. There was another loud cracking, then a wave of dirt and grass went flying everywhere.

"The giant!" Daphne cried. But it wasn't the giant, it was something else. It was a tree, a tree with glowing yellow eyes and a mouth. There was another loud cracking, then another, and another. Until there where ten or so trees all standing up like people.

"This didn't happen!" Daphne yelled. Tears of fear were running down her cheeks. Sabrina could see a strange figure in the tree that transformed first, it was the figure of a person, with bright blue eyes.

"Attack!!" The lead tree yelled. The trees voice was long and raspy.

"Bill! You idiot!" Another tree said. "You have to ask the boss if its OK to attack!"

"Oh, yeah." Bill nervously laughed. His eyes turned to the direction of their so called "boss". "What do you say, boss?"

"Attack." Their boss said. Sabrina couldn't hear his or her voice very well, but it sounded calm about the whole situation.

"ATTACK!" Bill cried. The ten or so trees gathered around the two sisters and their dog. It made a big tree circle. Sabrina's heart was racing like mad. Then they heard Granny's sweet voice echo from the other side of the woods.

"Uh oh," Bill said. "Retreat!". Sabrina saw the Person Figure disappear into the darkness. The ten or so trees got back into their disguise of regular trees. Granny came running behind the sisters. Mr. Canis was behind her.

"_Leiblings_, on earth are you doing out here?" Granny cried. She grabbed the girls and hugged them. She seemed more concerned and worried than angry.

"We.. we... we..." Daphne said. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Its OK now." Granny cooed. Sabrina was still in shock.

"That's not what happened." Sabrina thought aloud. Daphne gave Sabrina a look that said "I know!"

"You two should get to bed if you want to go shopping tomorrow. We'll talk about tonight's events in the morning," Granny said. She put her hand on Sabrina's shoulder. Sabrina spun around and said "That's not what happened." They walked back to the Grimm house. "_That's not what happened!_" Sabrina thought. _"We got attacked by the pixies! We got attacked by Puck's pixies! Not trees! And who was their boss? Was it Puck? Why was it trees?"_ Questions like those kept going through Sabrina's head, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

_The next morning_

The next morning, Granny woke the sisters up at 8:30 A.M.

"Get up!" She sang. Sabrina grumbled and put a pillow on her head. Daphne on the other hand, was wide awake.

"Sabrina! Get up or we're going to have to wear monkeys and balloons!" Daphne said.

"I'm up!" Sabrina said. As soon as Daphne said that, Sabrina was awake. That morning they had flapjacks and marigold syrup, Sabrina's personal favorite (surprised? I am!).

"Sof wihaasz plfffns froh prtof?" Daphne asked with her mouth full. Granny looked and Sabrina for translation.

"She said 'So what's planned for today?'," Sabrina said with a sigh.

"Oh! Well, they shopping, and also a surprise." Granny said. She put another pancake on Daphne's plate. The little girl gobbled it up.

"What kind of surprise?" Daphne asked. She had finally swallowed her food.

"Oh, you'll see." Granny said with a wink. Both Sabrina and Daphne knew what that meant.

"Last night," Sabrina said. "We saw someone."

Granny cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Daphne nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"Oh, that's just a neighbor. You'll meet h--..." Granny said.

"I hate to interrupt, but their is someone here to see you, Mrs. Grimm." Mr. Canis said.

"Oh, if you'll excuse me," Granny said getting up from her seat. Granny, Elvis and Mr. Canis exited the house.

"What do you think their doing?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. C'mon!" Sabrina said. Both sisters got up and walked towards the living room window. The curtains were closed, but you could see the shadows of two adults, one child and one Great Dane. Sabrina put her ear to the glass to hear the conversation.

"You can't go around scaring people like that!" they heard Granny say. They could see the figure of a child. The child has his or her arms crossed, is if her or she were pouting.

"B---" The child said. Again, they couldn't hear his or hers voice.

"No buts! You'll get to meet them soon enough." Granny said. The sisters could hear the doorknob jiggle, and they dashed into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Daphne asked.

Sabrina caught her breath. "I have no idea! Did that happen last time?"

"No! No, it didn't!" Daphne said.

"Well, we're not far form the part where we almost get drowned. In fact, I think it happens today," Sabrina said matter-of-fact.

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter One, Episode One! Episodes you ask? What are they for? Well, each chapter is a new book (like chapter on is book one), and the episode is the next episode to happen in book one (or chapter one). Update soon! **


	2. Episode two

A Grimm's Wish: Chapter one, episode two.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Except for one by Plaincrazysuckup, but flames are good for the story! Keep the fire burning! Anyway, I'd like to thank my friend/twin, Rose-Red who helped me when I had writer's block and countless other times, my BFF/aunt, Mrs. Joe Jonas who was always there for me, and all of you great Authors on the Fanfiction site! **

**P.S. I DO NOT thank my little "bother" for annoying me while I was trying to write!**

**P.P.S. Duck is nomo. Puckabrina? Maybe... Rust? Noooooooo. Heronica? Not yet. Mranny? GROSS! Brake? Wait a while. Duster? Ummmm... Ruck? Suuuuuure. Jeronica? SHE'S MARRIED, HE'S HEARTBROKEN. Muck? GAG. And a nnneeewww addition...-Drum roll PLEASE-... PACX! Which will be explained in a later chapter ;) Or the fourth episode, which ever comes first.**

"Sabrina..." Daphne said. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does!" Sabrina protested.

"Uh, no, it doesn't." Daphne explained. "I said 'No! No, it didn't!', then you said 'Well, we're not far from the part where we almost get drown, in fact, I think it happens today.', That doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes it does!" Sabrina yelled. The two stopped bickering because they heard a hammer. They guessed it was Mr. Canis nailing down the windows. The girls sighed. Granny came in with a smile on her face.

"Well," she said. "You will be meeting our neighbor soon."

"Really?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes! A-..." Granny said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the windows are nailed." Mr. Canis said.

"Thank you, Old Friend," Granny said with a smile. "Would you mind driving me and the girls to the mall?"

Mr. Canis shook his head. Sabrina couldn't tell if he was saying he wouldn't do it, or if he would.

"Get your coats on girls!" Granny said. Granny got a dog leash from a cluttered table and put the leash on Elvis's collar.

"I also have something I want to tell you." Granny said. The girls nodded. Every got into the "car". Unfortunately, Elvis decided his seat was on top of the girls. Sabrina looked out the car window, and she could have sworn she saw someone in the trees.

"What did you want to tell us?" Daphne asked, although, she already knew what it was.

"Has your father ever told you something about the family?" Granny asked.

"No, not really. Actually, he said you died before we were born," Daphne said. Sabrina was amazed.

"He did, did he?" Granny said. She looked over at Mr. Canis, who looked surprised.

"Remember? We said he didn't tell us anything about you, Mom told us a little bit about the family." Daphne sighed.

"Ah yes." Granny said. "Well, what I have to tell is related to your surprise. This may sound crazy and unbelievable, but it is true. Do you trust me?"

The girls nodded.

"About *200 years ago, a man named Wilhelm... Oh... This is hard to explain. You are the descendants of the Brothers Grimm, the fairy tale guys." Granny said. They were very shocked. Last time, Granny made it sound like a story, but now, it just sounded... performed. As if it _were _ a crazy story. Everyone barely talked until they got the the Ferryport Landing Mall... No, "Mall" isn't the right word. Its smaller than a mall. So let just call it it... Shopping Place Thingy. Mr. Canis pulled into a parking stall.

"Relda, if you don't mind, I'll just stay in the car," Mr. Canis explained.

Granny nodded. "Oh course, Old Friend. We won't be long."

With that, the Grimm women went into the "Shopping Place". They made a bee line to the children's clothing store. As soon as they put one foot through the entrance, Granny squealed with delight. She walked around picking up shirts and pants, placing them on Sabrina's and Daphne's arms, and got more.

"I just love shopping," Granny sighed happily. "Especially when the clothes are for my little darlings!"

"Granny?" Daphne asked.

"Yes dear?" Granny said. She was busy looking for a shirt in Sabrina's size.

"You said we were the descendants of the Brothers Grimm." Daphne said.

"Yes, I did, _Leibling." _Granny sighed. Sabrina knew where Daphne was taking this.

"So, does that mean we are, like, some kind of Fairy-Tale hunters?" Sabrina said. She was starting to get the hang of this whole "My Old New Life Is All An Act.

"Yes. Well, not really. We are actually Fairy-Tale Detectives. We go around the town solving Everafter mysteries so the humans don't get to suspicious and investigate." Granny said.

"What are 'Everafters'?" Daphne lied. She knew _exactly _what an Everafter was.

"Fairy-Tale creatures liked being called 'Everafters' instead of 'Fair-Tale creatures'. It just sounds nicer. And not all of them are creatures," Granny sighed. "Oh, Sabrina, what do you think of this?" Granny pulled out a garment that Sabrina horrifically recognized. It was the HIDEOUS monkey sweatshirt! "Oh! And they have them in Daphne's size! You can match!"

Daphne and Sabrina looked at each other. "NO!"

Granny rolled her eyes and put the ugly tops back. When the Grimm women were done with their shopping, the two sisters were pretty much sleeping on their feet, but the knew they still had an exciting day ahead of them. Next stop, to the crime.

"We're ready!" Granny sang, as she, Sabrina and Daphne got into the only transportation the family had (sadly). Mr. Canis nodded, turned the key, and then _BOOM!_ A huge backfire. Many people gathered around to see what the terrible noise was. Once they found out it was just a ratty old car, they went back to their own business.

"Don't you think you should get that fixed?" Sabrina yelled. Unfortunately, her grandmother couldn't hear her properly over the noise the car was making.

"What do you mean you want to drive off road?" Granny yelled back.

"Not 'off road'. When are you going to get this rust bucket to a pro!" Sabrina shouted.

"No, I haven't met the president!" Granny replied. Sabrina sinked down in her seat and sighed. After awhile, the car quieted down.

"Ow," Daphne complained. "I thought I was about to go deaf!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Not at Daphne, but at the fact that she's probably have to ride in the stupid car until she was old enough to get her own.

"So, where are we going to anyway?" Sabrina said knowingly.

Granny smiled and said "To your first case."

It took awhile until the group made their way to Mr. Applebee's farm (the sisters

remembered his last name was 'Applebee'). Mr. Canis stopped the car and everybody got out.

"What a dump," Sabrina said. She winked at Daphne.

"It sure is, _Liebling_," Granny said. "Girls, I'd like to talk to you for a second."

The two sisters looked at each other, but then nodded.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked. Sabrina then realized that she wasn't playing along. So she crossed her arms and stuck out her hip in an angry manner.

"Well, since you two are new to this, I'd just like to tell you a little about what we're dealing with," Granny Relda said. "Mr. Applebee's farm-or if you want, we can call it 'the crime scene'- was mysteriously demolished-"

"What does 'demolished' mean?" Daphne asked.

"It means the building got blown up," Sabrina said.

"But, I don't think the building was blown up," Granny explained. Sabrina walked over to the big bowl looking hole that once held a farm house. Daphne joined her.

"I think we'll be able to see it better from up there," Granny said pointing towards a tiny hill. Sabrina and Daphne nodded. Granny walked towards the family car and opened the back door. Elvis happily jumped out. Granny took his leash off and he did a happy little spin. Granny opened her handbag and took out a swatch of ratty looking fabric. She leaned down-but she didn't have to lean down that much because Elvis is so tall- and put the fabric swatch near his nose. Elvis sniffed it, barked then trotted towards the house wreck smelling wildly. Granny joined the two girls-who were half way towards the little hill-. Daphne helped the old woman up the hill.

"Ah," Granny said. She sat down on the grass. "There. So _Leiblings_, what do you see?"

"I see the same thing... a downed house," Sabrina said.

"Really? I see something," Granny said. She turned her head and winked at Daphne.

"I see something, too," Daphne said. "Look! Its a foot."

_Oh right! The foot. How come I didn't remember that?_ Sabrina thought.

"Righty-O, Sweet-ums," Granny said. "And that is a clue."She opened her hand bag again and took out a note book and pen. She started writing down their discovery.

"The piece of fabric I let Elvis smell was a piece of a giants pants. The-" Granny said.

"Hey! Look! Who's that?" Daphne asked. Granny got up and joined Daphne. Sabrina followed. Parked beside the old jalopy was the most expensive looking limo Sabrina had ever seen! A short man wearing a high end suit and a very tall man wearing an even more expensive looking silk royal purple suit stood next to Mr. Canis. The guy in purple seemed to be fighting with Mr. Canis.

"Oh, look girls!" Granny said. "Its the mayor. Why don't we go say hello?"

After Granny spoke, another vehicle parked near the limo and jalopy. ACTION 4 NEWS it read on the side of a high end white van. The Grimm women walked down the hill towards the same group of people at the bottom. When they got to the bottom, a reporter woman and a guy carrying a big camera came out the back doors of the van.

"Mayor! What can you tell us about the destruction of this farmhouse?" The reporter asked the guy in purple. Sabrina and Daphne already knew it was _Billy _Charming, the mayor of Ferryport Landing, but their Grandmother didn't know they knew.

"Hello, Mayor, Mr. Seven," Relda said.

"Relda Grimm!" Mayor _Not-So-_Charming said angrily.

"Hello?" The reported said. "I'm Wilma Faye from Action Four News, and I'd like to ask you some questions relating to the damage."

"Its nice to see you again, Mayor," Granny said, cutting off Wilma Faye.

Charming snarled.

"Mayor, I'd like to introduce you to my granddaughters," Granny said, putting two hands on Sabrina and Daphne's shoulders. "Sabrina and Daphne."

"What are you doing here?" Charming demanded.

"Hello!" Wilma Faye said. "Ma'am, did you witness anything?"

Granny was about to say to reply to the reporter when Mayor Charming cut her off. He took the microphone that Wilma Faye was holding out of her hands and said, "Why don't you go back to your little news place and save the cameras for the big city? A house fell, so what?"

The reporter gasped. "I was called by some guy who said there was going to be a story here and-!"

"Um, Wilma?" The cameraman said to the reporter. "Why don't I just take some shots of the mess and get back to work? At least we can have something to bring back to Franklin."

The reporter sighed. "Fine."

The cameraman walked towards the pile of debris and started taking shots of it.

"As I said, _what _are you doing here?" The Mayor asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Granny laughed.

"Well, I suggest you go. There is nothing here to see, Relda. And bring your little rugrats and your dog and go away," Charming said. He looked at Mr. Canis who was shooting the mayor nasty glares. "Both of the canines."

"But Mayor Charming! You know this is what I do for a living," Granny said. Sabrina looked at her grandmother and nearly fell over laughing. She was giving the mayor the puppy dog eyes! It was the funniest thing Sabrina had ever seen, but it seemed to do something to the mayor, because he gave in.

"Fine, but put the mongrels on leashes," he said. Mr. Seven seemed surprised by how fast his boss had given in... especially to a Grimm!

"Thank you Mayor," Granny said. Mayor Charming grunted and got back into his shiny white limousine. Mr. Seven looked nervous, but got in the limo as well.

"What was-," Sabrina said.

"That was the mayor, and Mr. Seven. The Mayor's fundraiser is in a couple of days. He has it every year. And he likes the town to look spotless when it happens," Granny interrupted. She bent down and picked up a giant leaf. "I've got a clue."

"As do I," Mr. Canis said. He was holding a small, black disk. "I believe its a lens cap to a video camera. It looks like it might belong to the farmer, perhaps?"

"Hm... It does, doesn't it? But there's one thing out of place," Relda said. "It would have been with the rest of the debris, not around here."

"Sabrina, how come we never thought of that?" Daphne asked. Sabrina purposely stepped on Daphne's toe. It told Daphne that she just split something that she shouldn't have. Fortunately, neither Relda nor Mr. Canis noticed Daphne's slip up. Mr. Canis gave Relda the lens cap and she put it in her hand bag and took out a strange little box with lots of little knobs and lights on it. She turned a couple knobs on the machine and waved it over the large leaf she was still holding. Sabrina and Daphne recognized the machine as Bloop Box - this is what the Grimm sisters had named the odd little device -.

"Aha! Just as I suspected. A leaf from a giant bean stalk!" Granny said. Sabrina took this as a cue to start the acting.

"A giant bean stalk? Really? Then I'm The Little Mermaid!" Sabrina said. Daphne smiled at the fact that Sabrina _had _listened to her.

"Yes, _Leibling,_" Granny sighed.

"So you think that a giant beanstalk crushed the house?" Sabrina snorted. After all the years of pixies, flying boys, old men who used to be blood thirsty beasts and odd cooking, she still had trouble wrapping her head around their first adventure. Maybe it would make more sense this time? Sabrina looked around. Everything she remembered about what happened, didn't. The trees, the mysterious child that Granny had probably tongue lashed for almost killing the sisters. Even the hideous clothing! Nothing was the same. Sabrina choked. They'd never survive without Puck. She admitted that. If he wasn't there for them, they would die. Sabrina looked at her sister. She hoped Daphne wasn't worrying about this.

"Well, yes and no," Granny said. "I think it was something that came down from the bean stalk. A giant perhaps?" Relda handed Sabrina her notebook. Sabrina hadn't noticed that Granny was even writing in it.

_Clues; Applebee Farm_

The note read at the top of the page.

_1) Elvis had gotten the scent of a giant and was nosing around the crime scene._

_The Foot shape the sunken land had made._

_The Beanstalk leaf._

_Lens cap-Too expensive looking for a farmer-_

"Scent of a giant?" Sabrina asked.

Granny nodded and took out the swatch of fabric that she had given Elvis to smell from her handbag. "I got this from the Queen of Giants. It was an Apology gift for almost squishing me. It is a piece of fabric from a giants pants."

"Wow, nice Apology Gift," Daphne giggled. Sabrina joined her.

"I suppose it is," Granny giggled as well. "But it comes in handy time to time. Like now."

"But what does it all mean?" Sabrina lied.

"It means that we have a giant on our hands," Granny said.

"So, where is the farmer?" Daphne asked. "Did he get away alive?"

"I don't know, _Leibling_." Granny said. "But I would think if he hadn't, their would be police cars and ambulances. So I think he got away with his life."

Mr. Canis walked over to the debris and sniffed deeply. "Almost."

"What do you mean, Old Friend?" Granny asked.

"He almost didn't get away alive. He's hurt and in the hospital," Mr. Canis explained. Sabrina and Daphne were in amazement. They knew he had amazing smelling, but they never knew he could smell where they are!

"Hm.. Maybe we should go home, get some rest and eat. And then pay a visit to Mr. Applebee."

Granny put the leash back on Elvis. The Big dog whined. The leash wasn't one of his favorite things.

The family drove down Ferryport Landing's "country side". Granny kept writing down theories in her notebook, Sabrina and Daphne were exchanging the same worried looks, Mr. Canis has his eyes locked on the road, Elvis was snoring while laying across the girls' laps, and it all felt like someone -or something- was watching them. Sabrina tried to think about all the the things that had happened. It was hard knowing what was going to happen, but being clueless at the same time.

When they got home, the day had begun to turn into night. "Granny?" Daphne asked, looking up at the purple sky.

"Yes, _Leibling_?" Granny replied. She started walking up the front porch to unlock the door.

"Do we really have to go to the hospital? They creep me out. _Especially _at night. Couldn't we wait until morning?" Daphne squeaked. Sabrina knew that Daphne didn't want to encounter the giant again. Sabrina didn't either. Relda cocked an eyebrow. "Umm... She'll be fine." Sabrina said. She shot Daphne a disappointed glance. If they wanted to get through this and get back to their own world, they'd have to face everything that almost killed them. _Alone. _

Granny knocked on the front door three times and sang "We're home!". This triggered the last magical lock to slide open. Everyone stepped inside. Granny plopped her handbag and jacket on a giant book tower, causing it to crash onto the ground. Granny sat on the three seater couch for about five seconds, jumped back up and asked "Who's hungry?". If there contest of who could yell "ME!" first and loudest, Daphne and Elvis would have tied. Of course, Elvis didn't say "ME!", it was more of a... "BARK" which Relda took as a yes. Sabrina sat down on the chair that Puck had claimed, it made her even more sad.

For a quick dinner, Granny Relda made cucumber flambé and worm 'n dirt biscuits, Granny informed that it was just the name, but Sabrina wasn't so sure when she bit into it an felt something thick and gooey. She hoped her grandmother's eyesight was going and accidently put spaghetti into the recipe.

"Isn't 'cucumber flambé' a bit pointless?" Sabrina asked as she picked at a piece on her plate.

"Isn't green paint a bit pointless?" Granny said with a wink.

"Wgrh?" Daphne asked. Her mouth was stuffed with worm 'n dirt biscuits.

"Well, anyway girls, finish up quick! We want to get to the hospital early. I have a feeling Mayor Charming is also on the case." Granny said. Mr. Canis grumbled. Sabrina didn't even notice he was there.

After everyone was done their... eccentric dinner, Granny was anxious to get to the hospital.

"I'll be right back! I just have to get one thing." Granny sang as she climbed up the stairs. Sabrina and Daphne heard the jingling of keys and the sound of faint lightning.

"Mirror," Daphne sighed. "She's talking to Mirror."

Sabrina nodded. "Yep."

Two minutes later, Granny came back with a huge smile on her face.

"Lassen Sie uns gehend erhalten!" Granny said.

"Huh?" Daphne and Sabrina asked.

Granny Relda blushed. "It means 'Let's get going!' in German."

"Cool." Daphne said.

Everyone exited out of the house. Granny was last out. Sabrina watched as her grandmother locked the door. Sabrina was always wondering how such a lock would be put in a normal (or "Human" as the Everafters' liked to say) door.

Granny Relda locked the last "Human" lock, knocked three times on the door and announced "We'll be back!"

Mr. Canis was already in the car. Sabrina didn't even notice the "car" backfire. _Must be getting used to it,_ Sabrina thought.

Elvis was smelling the air wildly when the Grimm women walked down the drive way.

"What's the matter with Evy?" Daphne asked. "Evy" was Daphne's petname for the big dog (or maybe a horse disguised as a chihuahua?)

"Oh, he probably just smells a neighbors cat, or something," Granny explained, she pointed to her nose. "He has good smelling, you know."

"Good enough to smell a neighbors cat? He must be," Sabrina laughed so hard at her own joke, she snorted.

"Where'd you get your degree in Humor? Neverland?" Daphne teased. Both Granny and Daphne started laughing hysterically. Sabrina rolled her eyes. Sabrina banged her head as she got into the family "car".

"Ow!" Sabrina scowled.

"Oh _Leibling, _are you OK?" Relda worried.

"Fine, fine," Sabrina said under gritted teeth. Daphne was giggling, Sabrina shot her a death glare. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Okay Old Friend, let's get this show on the road!" Granny chirped.

"Oh, so we're circus people now?" Sabrina said sarcastically.

By the time the family got the hospital, Sabrina was almost certain the Giant had already destroyed the whole town. Everyone (minus Elvis and Mr. Canis) got out of the car. They walked inside and Sabrina got a big whiff of Hospital smell. She hated it. It was a smell between rose scented wall paper*** **and white. That's right, white! So mush white, it burned the eyes. But what Sabrina hated more than the smell and the paint were the people. She always got glares from people. And today was no different, except for the fact that three of the people looked like they just came out of a gangster movie. _Move along, Sabrina,_ Sabrina thought. _Move along and don't make eye contact._

They walked up the front desk where a squat -kind of pudgy- man was talking on the phone. When he spotted the Grimm women at the desk, he put the phone to his chest and said "Sorry, no more visitors for Mrs. Evelynn Charlie to-"

"Oh, no, no. We're here for Mr. Thomas Applebee," Granny explained.

"Oh," Desk-guy said. He clicked a couple times on the front computer and said "He's gettin' close to Mrs. Evelynn Charlie. He's just had three people up to visit him."

"Uh oh," Relda sighed. "Where can we sign in?" Desk-guy handed her a clipboard with the visitor form and a pen. She scribbled on it and then handed it back to him.

"Room 222," he said.

"Thank you," Granny said. She took Sabrina and Daphne's hands and started up the elevator. The elevator was painfully slow, which made Granny to start freaking out.

"... sooo," Sabrina said. "Who'd you know it was Charming up there?"

Granny cocked an eye brow. "Well, who else could it be? And who'd _you_ know?"

"Saw the name on the clipboard," Sabrina shrugged. Daphne nodded.

"You two seem calm," Granny said. "You _do _know that Mayor Charming is going to erase the farmer's memory."

"Quite honestly, I'm kind of relieved," Sabrina yawned. "I don't really want to know what happened exactly."

"Oh," Granny sighed. The rest of the elevator ride was very, very, very quiet.

It seemed like they had been on the elevator for_ever._ Granny ran down the hall towards Mr. Applebee's room. Sabrina and Daphne close behind.

"We're too late," Granny cried when she got to the room. Both girls were beside her.

"But, b-but, how-w?" Sabrina stuttered.

Granny read Sabrina's mind. "_Leibling, _there's another elevator. They could have easily made an escape."

"There's _another _elevator?" Sabrina said as she crinkled up her nose. "Then why didn't we _use _it?" Granny shrugged. Granny walked over towards the old graying man laying on the hospital bed. He seemed even more in pain than Sabrina remembered. _I bet Puck was in more pain, _Sabrina snickered.

"Hmm, seems like Glinda used almost a whole bag of Forgetful-Dust," Granny sighed. "A dangerous amount, actually."

"Why do you care if she used a little too much pink dust?" Sabrina said pointing towards some pink dust that had settled on the mans arm cast.

"Umm, hello! It feels like I haven't said anything in hours!" Daphne complained.

"Sorry, _Leibling," _Granny said. "and the problem, Sabrina, is that we could have restored his memory with some-"

"Wait, wait, wait... _hold on!_" Sabrina cried. "I did NOT know that!" She turned towards her sister, who had the same expression she had.

"Of course you didn't, _Leibling, _you've only been a Fairy-Tale detective for a day," Granny said.

"Erm, c-can I help you?" asked a frail woman with dark chestnut/gray streaked hair.

"Mrs. Applebee?" Granny asked the woman. The woman nodded. "I'm Relda Grimm, and these are my granddaughters, Sabrina and Daphne."

"Very nice to meet you," Mrs. Applebee said. Sabrina didn't think Mrs. Applebee was that excited to meet the Grimms.

"We heard about the accident, and-"

"We don't take charities, Mrs. Grimm," Mrs. Applebee interrupted.

"No, no, well... uhh," said granny, who was obviously out of words.

"Mrs. Applebee, we _were _going to ask your husband some questions, but as you can probably see -because if you can't see your own husband in utter pain, your not a very good WorrierWife- he's asleep. Do you mind if you took his questioning place?" Daphne said.

"Um, I guess...?" Mrs. Applebee said.

"Thank you, _Leibling,_" Granny whispered to the little girl.

"No prob," Daphne said with a wink.

"Mrs. Applebee, do you know how would have wanted to hurt your husband?" Granny asked.

"You don't think someone did this on purpose, do you?" Mrs. Applebee asked.

"No, well, kind of. You see-"Granny said.

"He's waking up," Sabrina said in a singsong voice as she rolled her eyes.

"Thomas!" Mrs. Applebee cried. She threw herself on top of her husband -lightly-... maybe.

"Debra?" He asked. "W-what am I doing here? Who are these people? Why do I have a pink cast?"

"Oh my goodness, Thomas, you have to stop hallucinating!" Mrs. Applebee wailed.

"But I'm not, Debra! Look at the cast! It's pink!" Mr. Applebee cried.

Granny stepped forward. "Mr. Applebee, it's a new healing technique. Pink... uh... rose petal dust helps sooth pain."

"Then why is it only on my arm?" He asked.

"They only had enough for your arm," Granny said. She turned he attention towards Mrs. Applebee. "You said that he should stop... hallucinating?"

Mrs. Applebee nodded. "Ever since the accident, he's been going on about giants and... beanstalks."

"What accident?" Mr. Applebee asked.

"Oh Thomas!" his wife wailed again. "_The _accident. That's why your in the hospital!"

"Debra, I don't remember _any _accidents that've happened!" Mr. Applebee argued.

Mrs. Applebee sighed. "He must be getting a little confused. A lot has happened in a

short time period. And then all of the pills the gave him to calm down, and..."

"I see," Granny said. "Mrs. Applebee, would you mind if we continued the questioning in the hall?"

"Of course," Mrs. Applebee said. She leaned down and kissed her husband on the cheek. The Grimms and Mrs. Applebee exited the room. Sabrina watched a man in white pushing around a patient in a wheelchair.

"I'm so concerned," Mrs. Applebee said. "He just hasn't been himself lately."

"I see. Was there anything else that happened before the accident?" said Granny, who started to take out her little notebook and pen."

"Nothing really," Mrs. Applebee said.

Granny cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Well, I guess I shouldn't say that..." Mrs. Applebee gulped. "There was this British man who came out to out to our several times, he asked us if we were renting it out. He said he needed the land for a special event and.."

"Lemme guess. This 'British man' was all friendly and then your husband refused and then he got nasty?" Sabrina interrupted.

"Why, yes!" Mrs. Applebee gasped. "But how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Sabrina sighed. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, he hadn't been back for a week, then one day he came and apologized and..."

"He gave you some tickets to... uh... no, wait. _Plane _tickets to... era... Scotland?" Daphne asked, trying the same thing Sabrina did.

"Close, reservations to a fancy hotel in New York and tickets to a Broadway show. I accepted -because, hey, free tickets to a Broadway show-, but Thomas declined. He said he should stay behind and tend to the farm. So I went with my sister. When we got there, everything was fake! No reservations at the hotel and the tickets to the show were counterfeit!"

"Really?" Granny asked.

Mrs. Applebee nodded. "We stayed at a motel that was infested with some kind of black fungus!"

"Did you ever see this guy?" Sabrina said, already knowing the answer.

"No, Thomas dealt with him," Mrs. Applebee sighed. "Oh, I do hope the police catch him."

"I'm sure they will," Granny said. She started digging in her handbag. She pulled out a brown bag and put her hand in it. "One more question... do you own a video camera?"

"No, we don't. We have been..." Mrs. Applebee said. Granny blew pink dust into her face. Mrs. Applebee's eyes glazed over and she had an absent look on her face.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" she asked.

"No, but you had an amazing time in New York!" Granny said.

"Hmm, amazing time," she said as she entered her husbands room.

"Well, that's all I needed to know," Granny said. "Let's get back home, shall we?" Sabrina and Daphne nodded. When the got back down stairs, it was practically empty. Even the three mobster guys were gone. _Greaaaat, _Sabrina thought. _Yet another thing I have to look forward to... oh wait! I don't have to, it's happening! _Sabrina let out a grumble and followed her sister and grandmother outside.

"Bacon, eggs and ham!" Daphne sang/giggled. "Bacon, eggs and ham!"

"What are you doing?" Sabrina groaned.

"That's what I want for breakfast tomorrow!" Daphne chirped. "Bacon, eggs and ham!" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

**OKAY! That's the end of episode two! Hope you enjoyed! Now, before you say/review it, I know I said I was going to make it so the Junkdome part would be in the second epi, but I thought that all of you great readers deserved it early :) Next epi, promise!**

**WTYL, TSGFan!**


	3. Episode three

A Grimm's Wish-epi three

**No way! I thought it'd never come! Well, it did, so don't be so surprised. I hope you enjoyed the last episode, 'cause if you thought it was good, you'll LOVE this one.**

**PS. Ready, set, go! Here comes the surprise!**

Sabrina opened the hospital's door and froze. She looked at the parking lot. _Hopefully, those weird guys were part of the Wish dealy, _Sabrina thought. She held the door open as her grandmother and sister stepped out.

"I think we should continue our investigation tomorrow, shall we?" Relda said. Then suddenly, Elvis ran over to the Grimms. Mr. Canis followed. His appearance scared the girls. His suit sleeve had been ripped to shreds and he had a big bruise around his eye. He breathed heavily as he said "We must get going!"

"Old friend! What happened?" Granny gasped as she started walking along side Canis.

"No time to explain," he said as he unlocked the car doors. "We must hurry!"

Granny kept begging Canis about the event, he didn't spill until they were quite far away from the hospital.

"Thugs." He said, eyes still locked on the road. "I believe they could be working with Charming."

"The cologne company?" Granny asked. The sisters giggled.

"No, _Mayor _Charming. Although the reeked of the cologne, yes." Canis took a right as he sniffed deeply.

"Oh, well, did they fight you?" Relda asked as she took out her notebook and started jolting down Canis's story.

"More or less the Wolf. They said we had been noising around too much information, that we knew too much."

"How'd they get into the car?" Granny asked as a confused yet alarmed look came over her.

"No, they didn't get into the car. I was standing outside. They came out of nowhere. I tried to be calm, and let them think they had the wrong guy, but they knew. I kept playing cool, like I didn't know what they were talking about. They started getting violent, and-"

"You had to become the wolf." Granny said. She lowered her eyes. "I thought we agreed that you never ever use the wolf unless absolutely necessary?"

"But I had to, you didn't see them, I did. And I wasn't about to let them hurt you or the girls."

Granny nodded. "It's OK, Old friend." She put a hand on Canis's shoulder. _Canis is so loyal, _Sabrina thought.

Mr. Canis finally stopped the car outside a parking lot. There was a long walk way to a little rustic house sat on a hill. The windows were glowing with the light of a candle. Mr. Canis gave a look to Granny. She nodded and opened up her handbag. She pulled out a little device the size of a quarter, but it was shaped like a kidney bean with little dials and a little wire sticking out of it. She put the little machine in her ear and adjusted one of the dials. She then took out another gadget from her purse. This time it was binoculars. She turned in her seat to face the girls. Granny pointed to the thing in her ear and said "This is called the Hiha, which stands from Having-Incredible-Hearing-Ability." She then pointed to the binoculars in her hand. "And this is called the

S-fanaltwas, which stands for Seeing-Far-Away-At-Night-And-Looking-Through-Walls-And-Stuff." She held the binoculars to her eyes.

"Lemme see!" Daphne said. Granny handed the little girl the Hiha and the S-fanaltwas.

"What do you see?" Sabrina asked.

"It's awesome!" Daphne cried. "You have to try!" Daphne gave Sabrina the devices. As soon as the Hiha was in Sabrina's ear, a weird tickling feeling came upon her. And then the technic screeches.

"Arghhhhh!" Sabrina said as she tried to take the Hiha out.

"Adjust the dial!" Granny said. Sabrina turned one of the dials, hoping it was the right one, but it just made things louder.

"How do you turn this thing off!" Sabrina yelled. She leaned over Granny who turned one of the million little doo-dads on it. The screeching stopped, but the ringing in her ear didn't. Sabrina shook off the pain and lifted the S-fanaltwas to her eyes. Everything was in a green, black and grey coloring.

"Wow," she said as she handed the advanced technology back to her grandmother. Relda was repeating everything she heard to Mr. Canis, and the girls whispered in the back.

"Sabrina, I'm scared." Daphne said as she held Elvis close to her.

"Don't be," said an Also-Afraid Sabrina. "We'll be fine. We're Grimms, fighting monsters, saving family and always being there is what Grimm's do."

Daphne smiled, but still hung onto the big dog, who started whining.

"Sabrinaaaaa!" Daphne complained. Sabrina's heart started beating faster. _This is it, the giant is coming._

"They're running away!" Granny gasped! Mr. Canis started sniffing, winced and then tried to start up the engine. All of the people inside the little cabin ran out to they're cars parked beside the noisy jalopy. Granny rolled down her window as she saw Charming running after towards a newish and normal looking car.

"Hello, Mayor." Relda scowled. Mr. Canis revved up the car and it backfired.

"Relda!" Charming gasped as he dropped his car keys on the muddy ground. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Admiring my dearest," Granny said with a wink.

Charming grunted. "If you were smart, Relda, you would-". He was interrupted by a loud yelling sound in the not-so-distance. Charming yelped and dropped to the ground, trying to find his keys. When he did, he popped back up and said "Have a wonderful day". He got in his car, started it and drove away.

"Relda, the car won't start." Canis said calmly. Then, the little cabin got squished by a giant pinky-toe.

"The giant!" Granny cried. The giant stood still, soaking his surroundings.

"Girls, get out of the car... quietly... now." Granny ordered. The girls nodded and slowly opened the back door. But as soon as they did, Elvis pushed his way out barking wildly. Luckily he had his leash on. Sabrina and Daphne tried their best to pull the big dog back in, but it was too late. The giant had spotted them.

"ENGLISHMAN!" He bellowed as he took a step toward the family and their deathtrap.

The sisters jumped out just in time, and it looked like Granny, Mr. Canis and Elvis were about to follow, then it happened. The Giant scooped up the car with one hand and looked in. Even from way down on the ground, Sabrina and Daphne could here the screams, threats and barking coming from the vehicle above.

"I can't believe it." Sabrina gasped. She took deep breaths as she watched her grandmother, friend and loving dog being taken away by a hundred feet tall bloke.

"_I _can't believe we just did that to them." Daphne said as she started to tear up.

"I know... but, we're going to save them, right?" Sabrina wiped her tears on her sleeve. "So we might as well go forward. We're never going to save them if we stand around sulking."

Daphne nodded and hugged her sister. "I love you, Sabrina."

"I love you, Daphs." Sabrina said. It was nice to hear that from her sister. Usually they fought and didn't talk to each other for weeks. It felt nice to have a sister, to _be _a sister.

"So, now what?" Daphne said as she pulled away from Sabrina.

"What we did last time. Walked to the road, hitchhiked, ran away from Hamstead, followed the pixies, met Puck and so on..." Sabrina explained.

"Yeah, but minus the 'follow the pixies' and 'met Puck'."

"Yeah," Sabrina sighed. She took Daphne's hand and they walked onward.

"Want play 'Who Am I'?" Daphne asked as she fluttered her eyes from the tiredness sneaking up on her.

"Sure." Sabrina sighed. "I'll go first. I'm tall, I have big brown eyes and I'm fury."

"The guy from down the hall at our old apartment?" Daphne asked.

Sabrina laughed. "No, goof! Elvis!"

"Which one? Elvis Presley or Elvis Costello?"

"Daphne! Elvis Elvis! Elvis the dog!" Sabrina said with an eye roll.

"Oooh," Daphne said. "I wonder if my little baby-kinz is OK."

"I'm sure he is," Sabrina said.

"If he has some kind of super incredible hearing-or if he's wearing the Hiha, I want to call him." Daphne said with a serious look on her face.

"Sure, go a he-", Sabrina was _about _to say before Daphne yelled "ELVIS, WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" Then, there was this rustling noise which startled the girls and made Sabrina fall over.

"Okay, okay, enough!" Sabrina said as she tried to pry the dog off of her. But he jumped up and gave Daphne the same treatment.

"We were just talking about you," Sabrina said. She got up and felt a shooting pain in her ribcage.

"He must've jumped from the car and came looking for us!" Daphne said. Elvis gave her wet and sloppy kisses on the face.

"And then when you called out to him, he heard you and came rippin' through the bush."

"We're great detectives!" Daphne smiled. She gave her sister another hug. "And he brought Granny's purse! Good Evvy-boy!" Sabrina took the purse out of Elvis's mouth and opened it. Inside there was a note and a envelope that said "DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU ARE HOME"

Sabrina gently stuffed the envelope back into the bag and read the note aloud. "_Sweetest Leiblings. We've been captured by the giant, just as plan. Well, almost. I wanted you girls to make a clean and quite escape from the car, so the giant could get Mr. Canis and I. We were going to question him in a gentle and calm manner, but I think the running-awaying of Charming an his Goons made the giant frustrated. We'll try are best to calm him down and see if we can't get some answers. You see, giants are usually very gentle and kind-loving people, but they're big, so their frustration levels are through the roof (literally!). I am going to my handbag with Elvis, and hopefully, he finds you. And don't worry, we'll be fine. Lot's of love, Granny. PS. Mr. Canis says Hi, too!"_

Sabrina looked over to her sister who was laughing her freckles off.

"'Through the roof, literally!' that's sooooo funny!" Daphne laughed.

"C'mon, Ms. Laughs-A-Lot. We've got to get going."

"Akay." Daphne giggled.

The trio walked on for two hours, no break. The sisters finally had to stop and rest their feet. There were a couple of tree stumps on other side of the road.

"It isn't alpaca skin stuffed with sheep's wool, but it works." Daphne said a she sat down. Sabrina followed.

"Where'd you hear that?" Sabrina asked her sister. She flopped on one of the tree stumps, which aggravated the pain in her ribcage.

"Isn't it an expression, or something like that?" Daphne asked. Elvis thumped his leg up and down while Daphne scratched behind Elvis's ear.

"No," Sabrina sighed. She started counting the red ants that were carrying things on their backs.

"Oh..." Daphne frowned. "Well, I'm going to make it into a expression!"

"You do that," Sabrina said as she continued counting working little girl started yabbering on about how people are going to use her little phrase almost every day of their lives.

An hour later, Sabrina woke up to the sound of Elvis barking and an angry Hamstead arguing.

"Wha?" She said as she sat up. The sisters had fallen asleep on the ground. "Daphne, wake up!"

"Youacallingmealiah?" Daphne grumbled while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The little girl caught sight of Hamstead trying to keep Elvis from biting him. "Wait, what's going on?"

"We must have fallen asleep. Come on!" Sabrina said. She pulled Daphne up and talked toward.

"Control it!" Hamstead cried. He squished up against his police car.

"He!" Daphne corrected. She pulled on Elvis's collar. He immediately calmed down and turned back into his sweet and loving self.

"I've never seen a horse do that before!" Hamstead gaped.

"He's not a horse! Nor an 'it'! _He's _Elvis, and _he's _a _dog_." Daphne corrected, again.

"Say, you two wouldn't happen to be the famous Grimm Girls, would you?" Hamstead asked with a smile.

"We are," Sabrina said quietly.

"I've been looking all over for you two!" He squealed. He gave the girls a hand-shake and gestured for them to get into the police car. "We have to get going girls, you probably know that there is a giant roaming around town. I need to get you to somewhere safe."

"I'm sorry, but we have to do something, and-" Sabrina explained.

"I'm not asking you, I'm _telling _you." Hamstead said. Sabrina looked over at her sister, who looked worried. But Sabrina gave her a wink that said "I've got a plan!". Daphne nodded and got into the car, Sabrina close behind.

"Would the mutt mind if I put him in the trunk?" Hamstead asked as he eyed the dog nervously.

"Does it have a blanket and a pillow?" Sabrina asked the portly policeman.

"No," he replied. "But it's got a-"

"Then the mutt will mind," Daphne finished. Hamstead grumbled and helped the big dog onto the passenger seat.

"Buckle up! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" Hamstead said. He put the car in drive and they were off. "I think we got off at a bad start. Let me introduce myself, I am Hamstead, _Sheriff _Hamstead."

"Nice to meet you," the girls said in unison.

"So, you know about the big investigation going on?" Hamstead asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, we're doing it!" Daphne said proudly.

"No, there's another one. Charming specifically said he should get involved, which is way you saw him at the Meeting-Grounds, I mean little cabin up in woods. He isn't in on the giant scenario, I promise." Hamstead explained.

"That reminds you, you should call him and tell him you've got us," Sabrina said.

"Thanks, kid. I almost forgot." He started dialing the number on his cell phone, when he paused and asked "How did you know he wanted me to get you?" Sabrina made a little smile a shrugged. "I thought so," Hamstead said. Mr. Seven answered the call.

"Hello, Mr. Seven? I'd like to speak with Charming?... I know, Seven... Yes, Seven... Okay, Seven... Yes... Hi, Mayor Charming! ... Did I get the little b-people?... Yes, I did... Thank you, sir... Yes, sir... No sir... But sir!" Charming hung up on Hamstead. "Well, it looks- Hey! Where you going?" Hamstead yelled. Sabrina, Daphne and Elvis ran from the car and over to the barb-wire fence.

"We did it!" Daphne cried! Sabrina nodded, then looked back.

"Okay, let's just wait a second," she said, eying the angry Hamstead. "One, two, NOW!" Sabrina sprung up and flung herself over the fence. Nearly nicking herself of the prickles, she got up off the ground and helped Daphne over. All the stunts made Sabrina's ribcage ache again, this time it was throbbing.

"Sabrina, are you OK?" Daphne asked worryingly.

"I'll be fine, let's just hurry!" Sabrina said. She watched as Elvis tried to keep Hamstead behind, which caused the girls to be behind.

"C'mon Elvis!" Daphne shouted. Elvis lifted his head, and looked as if he nodded. He growled once more at the police officer and ran after the girls. Doing a similar move to Sabrina's, Elvis leaped over the fence unharmed (and on his feet).

"Sorry about this!" Daphne shouted back to Hamstead. He was panting and pulling up his pants.

The Grimms and Elvis ran through the think bush until their tired little bodies couldn't go anymore.

"Sabrina..." Daphne panted.

"What?" The older girl replied.

"No pixies," Daphne cried. Sabrina looked around, no sign of little green lights anywhere.

"Maybe they're late?" Sabrina said, trying to comfort her baby sister. And just at that moment, tons of little lights came blinking over. "See? Told you." Sabrina whispered.

A little green light twittered something that sounded like "Follow us!" and the rest tweeted "Yes, yes, follow us!". Sabrina nodded, took Daphne's hand, made sure Elvis was close by and followed the pixie lights***** through the twists and turns of nature. They walked and followed and walked and followed until Sabrina was sure they were lost.

"This is ridiculous!" Sabrina complained. "We're going around in circles! Why? Because I've seen that same bush five minutes ago!"

"Sabrina?" Daphne said.

"Yes?" Sabrina asked.

"Shut up!" Daphne replied. "They know where they're going!"

The pixies eventually led Sabrina, Daphne and Elvis into a clearing. It was a large circular shape with an old pool off to the side. The whole place was piled up with junk. Old shopping carts, abandoned cars, worn out mattresses. The works. In the middle of the circle-clearing sat a big high-backed chair. Crates and boxes stacked under it held it up high. The pixies pushed the Grimms and their dog closer towards the "throne". Sabrina fought the urge to run. She didn't like Puck's big and dramatic entrance. The pixies pushed one last time and then they flew to the "throne".

"Minions? What have you brought me?" Someone said from behind the throne. Although it didn't sound like Puck. Matter of fact, _It _didn't sound like a boy at all! But rather a girl's voice!

**NO WAY! Bet'cha didn't see that one comin? Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the third chapter!**


	4. Episode four: Alex

**Oh my god! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! :( I feel terrible!**

**Anyway, since it has been a long time since the last update, I kind of forget the plot, but that's okay! 'Cause I have a new one in mind that is way better! Also, my writing is a little better soooo… yeah. I might change the characters a bit but only a little. **

**Also, I have two new stories underway… or, rather three ;)**

**AND: I am going to update Ugh… More Secrets? soon as well! :D I'm not sure about My Thought's Don't Count, The Cousins Grimm or It's MY Turn to Write a Fanfiction, but that last one isn't my fault. In order to update IMTTWAF I need REVIEWS! I may also make up random rants but on rare occasions. Anyway, before I bore you and say "Forget it! This update is not worth it!" I should end this authors note.**

**Oh! One last thing, this chapter, and the ones after it, are going to be shorter :)**

**Peace out, Rae ('cause it's easier to type than NeverTrust-A-CrookedMirror)**

Sabrina couldn't believe her ears-and eyes- as she watched the odd child get up off the throne and walk towards the Sisters Grimm. Sabrina had to admit, the girl was quite pretty. She had sky-blue eyes, chestnut hair, fair skin and her face was sprinkled with freckles. She was wearing a navy hoodie with a lime-green Buttercup tee. She had dark blue skinny jeans and black Converse that were untied. She could've looked like a normal girl if it weren't for the pink insect wings which had unfolded from her back, wooden sword and silver tiara she wore on her head.

"I suppose you know why you are here," the girl said glaring at Sabrina as if she was her mortal enemy.

"Actually," Sabrina said returning the girl's glare. "We don't. Although, if you would kindly take us back to our ho-"

"Silence, peasant!" The girl yelled, holding her wooden sword to Sabrina's throat. If it weren't for the fact that the wooden sword was slowly lengthening and turning into a black metal Sabrina would have laughed at the girl's attempt to quite her. Although, when a deadly weapon is pointed dangerously close to your throat, it's best to keep silent. "You! Little, chubby squirt! Obviously your leader is not cooperating… perhaps _you _can answer this… do you know why you are here?"

Daphne gulped and shook her head. The girl groaned and yelled, "Fine! I will refresh your memories." She lowered the sword and threw it to the ground. As soon as it left the girl's fingers, it transformed back to wood. Two dozen pixies struggled to pick up the deadly weapon and return it to the little loop on the girl's pants to keep her weapon on hold. "At precisely, seven forty-eight, a crime was committed."

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Daphne enthused. Sabrina rolled her eyes. Obviously the girl was trying to get their attention to hurt them… or worse, feed them to some angry rabid Squirrel-Hippopotomonous-Dinosaur thing! Sabrina had no idea what a rabid Squirrel-Hippopotomonous-Dinosaur was, but she thought being fed to it would be a fate worse than getting bombed with Prune-Chili Pageus-Dooky bombs… well, kind of.

The girl nodded. "Yes. Two of my best soldiers were injured by the beast you call… Mr. Canis!"

"What?" Sabrina asked, and then quickly realized what she meant.

The girl had a look of disgust on her face. "That person, you call Mr. Canis, the Wolf, harmed my best pixies, Martha and Elena!" The girl yelled. Two little pixies, one blue and one orange, emerged out of the darkness in flying wheelchairs that looked like it was made with twigs and leaves. The pixies had bandages made out of dandelion fluff, grass and tree sap around their arms, legs and wings. "Luckily, no one else was injured, but that does not matter! What the Wolf did was unacceptable to the princess of Alaciana! And you, my friends, have to pay for his crimes!"

"What?" Sabrina yelled. She watched as pixies flew overhear and her sister and tie them up in ropes.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? 'What'? Ridiculous! Humans are soooo short of words!" The girl exclaimed. "Minions! Be sure to tie up the Blonde one real tight! She seems like the one to escape." The pixies tweeted and chirped in reply and tied up Sabrina even tighter than she thought possible. Struggling to free herself from the impossible knots of the pixies, Sabrina thought of something as the pixies and Girl dragged them over to the old abandoned pool.

Who ever this girl was, it was obvious she was a fairy. And Sabrina remembered from her last encounter with a fairy in the woods in junkyard Kingdom, she had pushed him into the pool. The very pool the Fairy Girl was ordering the pixies, her "minions", to take Sabrina and Daphne to. Whether it was a girl version of Puck or not, she was even more dangerous than Puck was. Sabrina wasn't about to let some creep in the woods to hold dangerous items to their throats _or _push them into a cold, sludgy and bacteria infested pool! She didn't care who you were. Some kind of _liosta duhb _Fairy King or a Fairy Princess of "_Alaciana"! _Sabrina looked over at her sister who had a look of total terror on her face. Sabrina mouthed the words "Don't worry! I've got a plan!". Daphne nodded but didn't looked too relieved.

The girl halted the pixies and smiled wickedly. "The eldest _always _goes first!" She said with a evil laugh. Sabrina took a deep breath and walked towards the diving board on the side of the pool. What kid could say she had been tied up and forced onto a "plank" twice? Well… a Grimm.

Sabrina walked to the edge and looked at the slurry of grossness in which filled the pool. It was a navy blue with green algae growing in it. At least twelve cans of Anti-Bacterial had been thrown into the "water", which seemed to have killed twenty gold fish in the pool… something bubbled in the water and popped. Sick green and black gas exploded out of the bubble. It smelled of sulfur and anything else that smelled terrible. Sabrina looked back at her sister who looked as if she was about to puke. But the Girl just smiled deviously again and made the gesture to walk off the divingboard. With out knowing, Sabrina shook her head and took a step back.

"Oh great… do I have to do _everything _myself?" The girl asked as she approached Sabrina. She put her hands on Sabrina's shoulders to push her in when Daphne interrupted the process.

"Wait!" Daphne yelled. The Girl looked back at Daphne, which gave Sabrina the perfect chance to take the Girl by surprised, push her in and make a run for it before anything bad happened.

"Ugh… what is it Short-Stop?" The Girl asked crinkling up her nose.

"We need your help! Our grandmother has been kidnapped by a giant!" Daphne explained.

"Relda? You know Relda?" The Girl asked with curious eyes. "Wait! You're not Daphne, are you?" Before Daphne could reply, Sabrina grabbed the Girl and made an effort to knock the Girl over. But the Girl didn't budge, instead, she snickered and poked Sabrina just enough to make her trip and fall over the edge of the plank.

"Yes, I am," Daphne said.

"In that case," the Girl said extending out her hand. "I'm Alex." Alex and Daphne shook hands and Sabrina bobbed out of the infested water screaming.

"What was that for!" Sabrina screamed getting out of the water. Thick algae stuck to her clothes and she smelled of fish and mold.

"Sabrina!" Daphne said with excitement. "This is Alex! She's gonna help us get Granny back! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, yeah… great…" Sabrina grumbled, pulling out a worm from her hair. "Say, you don't happen to be the same girl who attacked us with trees, would you?"

Alex smiled. "Yes, yes I am. Like my handiwork?"


	5. Episode five

AGW-Episode five

**YAY! EPISODE FIVE! I thought it'd never come :)**

**Just a quick reminder, this story isn't in "Chapters" 'cause a chapter, here, is a book, so this is Chapter one (book one) episode five. **

**Anyway, I'd like to ALSO remind people to vote for a story for elligoat's contest ****The best Sisters Grimm story of 2010. AGW is a nominee and it would be awesome if you voted ;) Of course, there are many great stories to vote for, so choose wisely :)**

**Also, I'd like to reply to Pyscho4puckabrina13. She said "Oh My God! Please add more lovely chapters.. with PUCKABRINA of course:)"**

**I'm so glad to here you like the story :) Quite honestly, I didn't know how people would think of it. Especially since it was one of the first stories I did and the writing isn't that good. I hope the last episode, Alex, was better :)**

**Anyway, there are definitely going to be lots more chapters, nine to be exact ;) But I'm not too sure about the Puckabrina thing... but Sabrina does realize how much she misses him and how much the Girls needed him. BUT, Sabrina and Alex do eventually have a Sister Relationship in about... chapter four (book four) so... yeah. And who knows... maybe by then there WILL be Puckabrina ;)**

**So here we go! This episode is the start of a story that is basically nothing like the books, have fun!**

**~Rae**

The fact that Sabrina said it as a joke confused her even more. "W-wait! YOU did that?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Didn't we just cover this?"

"I said it as a joke!" Sabrina yelled.

"... woah. Bad idea. Never, ever, EVER joke about anything in Ferryport Landing. And besides, how many kids do you see here who can do magic and make trees walk and talk? I mean, seriously."

"I thought you were Peter Pan," Daphne said, rubbing *Elvis behind his big ears.

Alex's face went red. "WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS ASSUME I'M A BOY?" Then, her face went back to normal. "But... Peter Pan is better than the other one, haha."

"Who is the other-," Sabrina said, but Alex hushed her.

"C'mon. You have a giant problem, and I'm here to help... for a price. 'Cause, you know, it's not like I care for Relda or anything. But, I have been doing some doing some 'tracking'. Although, I've only found zilch. Who would've thought trying to find a hundred-foot-tall giant would be so hard? I didn't!"

Alex lead the girls around her little campsite to where a big boulder lay stuck in the ground. Alex said some incoherent words and then the boulder glowed a neon blue. The boulder seemed to melt into nothingness and then Alex picked up a little wooden box. Beside it was a green bag that was too small to be a duffle bag but too big to be a book bag. "Okay, lets go."

* * *

The trip back to the house seemed even longer than Sabrina remembered. Eventually, even hyper Alex needed a rest.

"So... Relda said you two are from New York," Alex said laying on the ground and using her bag as a pillow.

Sabrina sat on the ground beside her sister, who was currently using Elvis as some kind of moving bed. "Yeah, we are. What about you?"

"Oh... here, there, every where." Alex replied looking up at the night sky. "But I was born in California."

"Really? Then why'd you come to Ferryport Landing?"

"Had to. When I was about... six months old, I had to move to a foster family in Texas."

"You're an orphan?"

"Not sure. People say so, but I don't believe it. I mean, I obviously have parents, and I obviously had a mother when I was born. But I never met them. Pretty cliché, huh?"

Sabrina didn't know how to reply. She didn't want to reply, so she just said. "You said you've been 'everywhere.'"

Alex nodded, closing her eyes. "Yeah. I was in Texas for about two months, the foster family gave me back. I wasn't a normal child... well, obviously, but I was smart. I remember everything I did when I was very young, and I remember how I used to terrorize my foster families. When I was eight months, I knew something was wrong. I knew I didn't belong, and I also knew that, whoever made a young child do taxes for cheerios was totally insane. So, I did the only thing I knew how. I cried, but not normal baby crying for a food, I cried because I was angry. And, that was the first time I used my powers. They got scared, they were convinced I was, like, possessed or something, and tried returning me like a shirt that was too small. But, instead of going back to California, I was in New York... I stayed there for a couple years... until I looked old enough to get a credit card and live on my own."

"So... you've lived in New York too, then," Sabrina said.

"Yep," Alex replied getting up. "Wake up Sleepy, both of them, and lets get a move on."

"Wake up Daphne?" Sabrina asked. "Greaaaat."

This task took about twenty minutes, but Sabrina only got her sister wake enough to get her to stand up and then fall back down again.

"Wow, the squirt sure can sleep," Alex said picking Daphne up and piggybacking her. "Good thing, too, 'cause I don't need you two arguing again."

"Hey! That argument was very mature and important!" Sabrina explained.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Fighting about, wether or not a Bagel Jinni can grant wishes and lives in Ferryport is not my idea of a 'sophisticated fight'."

Sabrina couldn't help but laugh.

Alex glared at Sabrina. "Don't get used to the friendliness, I'm just hungry and tired, 'kay?"

"I thought people were supposed to get cranky when that happens?"

"Well, one, I'm not a 'person' and secondly, I don't get cranky, I get even. Now shut up or I'm about to get REAL cranky."

Sabrina shut up.

* * *

After two hours of silence -other than Daphne's snoring- and walking, Sabrina was pretty sure she would fall asleep standing up. She was pretty sure she did. Sabrina yawned, if they were walking for any longer they'd have to stop and rest again. Then, Alex stopped her and made the gesture to be quite and stop walking.

"What?" Sabrina asked, look behind her.

"The sound of grotesque breath... seriously Sabrina, did you brush today?" Alex laughed.

"Hardy-har-har..." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "How much longer?"

"Uhhh, Grimm? Look in front of you." Alex said. Sabrina looked up and saw the little town house sitting perfectly between two big oak threes. Behind the house was the woods. Tiny little tree sprouts, shrubs, bushes, massive oldwoods, pine, willow, Sabrina was pretty sure you could find any kind of tree in Ferryport Landing.

"Home," Sabrina said with a smile, but it quickly disappeared when she remembered Granny Relda nor Mr. Canis were there... nor anyone else for that matter. At that moment she was so homesick, that it felt almost bad to walk to the front door of the tiny cottage. She dug into Relda's handbag and pulled out the enormous key ring. Every type of key was on it; some looked like computer chips, held together with glue; some were twelve-inch long skeleton keys that had a big chunk of opal on the end; some even looked like they were made out of actual skeletons!

Sabrina found the keys she wanted and put them into the keyhole in the door. Hearing the locks click sent a warm feeling through her. All she wanted to do was grab a quick snack, watch some TV, and go to bed. She grabbed the door handle and pushed, but the door didn't budge. She grumbled and tried again. The door didn't open. Sabrina took a deep breath out of frustration, fearing that'd they'd have to spend the rest of the night outside. Sabrina heard Alex laugh from behind her. She turned around to face Alex and tell her off, but Alex was already taunting her.

"Niiiice one, Grimm," Alex said with a giggle. She stepped towards the door, knocked on it twice and said "_We're home!" _in a sing-song voice. The last invisible lock slide back and the door creaked open. Alex turned around and smiled at Sabrina.

"Wow... how did I not remember that?" Sabrina asked, giving herself a slap on the forehead and walking into the living room.

"Probably because you've only been here for, like, what? one day?" Alex laughed, entering the house and closing the door behind her. She put Daphne down on the couch and then walked over to a chair in the far corner of the room. Flopping onto it, she let a sigh of relief.

"It was a rhetorical question," Sabrina muttered. She sat next to her sleeping sister and tried easing her awake. Alex had a look of confusion and curiosity on her face. "What? Don't know what '_rhetorical' _means?"

"No, I do," Alex said. "But I didn't think _you _did." She added a raspberry at the end.

"Ughhh," Sabrina groaned and leaned her head back. She was starting to be thankful Puck wasn't smart.


	6. Episode six

**Seriously, AGW is catching up with My Thought's Don't Count (which, by the way, I WILL update eventually)! Also, I'd like to ask you, dear readers, something. Should AGW be K+ or T? Because, once we get into the later episodes, it gets more actiony-violent (only because of the BBW) and, like in the summary, Alex says some minor swear words... so, yeah. Just leave your thoughts in a summary, and yeah. Enjoy episode six!**

Eventually, Daphne woke up, so Sabrina decided, instead of listen to Alex and Daphne whine and cry about how hungry they were, she should make something to keep their mouths busy, and most of all, quiet. She didn't expect shut, because Puck and Daphne intend to chew with their mouths wide open, so the whole world can see their half-chewed food. Countless times, Puck had played a game on Sabrina, asking her if she liked "sea food" and then opening his mouth and saying "HA! See-food!". Although, the attempt was awkward, because, after all, his mouth was open.

Daphne, as usual, had no table manners, but to her surprise, Alex was quite polite. She chew with her mouth open, talk with food in her mouth or say "You'll never guess what I found in the toilet today!". But she did rest her elbows on the table, which Sabrina thought was kind of weird, since, if you're going to do one thing of "The Complete List of Inappropriate Things to do at Dinner" (a book which Granny thought was best for Puck and Daphne to read), why not do all? And then, she looked down at her own elbows and automatically answered her question.

"Does she always eat like this?" Alex asked with pure disgust on her face.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Yep, but don't worry, you get used to it... eventually..."

Alex scowled. "I wasn't talking about Daphne! I was talking about you."

"Me?" Sabrina gasped.

Alex nodded. "The faces you make when you chew are disgusting... and distracting. Have you ever thought of wearing a paperbag over your head?"

Daphne snorted with laughter. Sabrina shot her sister a Death-Glare. Daphne winced, threw a piece of leftover chicken in the air for Elvis to eat, and slinked down in her chair.

After a dinner of God-Knows how old leftovers, Kraft Dinner, and potato chips, Alex and Daphne ran into the living room and fought over the TV remote. Sabrina sighed, cleaned off the table, and grabbed a book of the floor. She blew off a thick layer of dust off the cover and looked at the title, _Stalking the Incredibly Big_ it read. She nodded her head and walked into the living room. Alex and Daphne had agreed on a TV show, The Simpsons.

"I wished I lived in Springfield," Alex fantasied.

"Why? So you could have four fingers?" Daphne asked.

"No, so I could hang out with Bart. He's cool. Especially since he's voiced by a girl!" Alex said with a laugh.

Daphne crinkled up her nose. "No he's not!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yes he is. Want proof?" Daphne nodded. "Okay fine. I'll show you on the computer."

Sabrina dropped her book on her lap. "We have a... computer?"

"Well duh," Alex said, rolling her eyes again. "It's in the supply clos-"

Before Alex could finish, Sabrina got up and ran towards the supply closet. It was behind the stairs to second level. Sabrina always knew where it was, but she never entered it. She always suspected it was filled with boxes of old junk and books. But she was wrong. There was a brand new looking computer, a printer, a file cabinet and posters of The Beatles and Radiohead all over the room. Sabrina shrugged and turned on the computer. The screen blinked to life. The screensaver was a poem;

"_The prince falls for you in your tower mode,_

_at your window, looking out–_

_safe, sequestered,_

_for him alone._

_He doesn't like the witch,_

_has convinced you,_

_she is your enemy,_

_that she's not_

_who you think she is. He convinces you to _

_cut off your hair, _

_your golden brilliant hair,_

_to trick her,_

_kill her off. And in exchange for that _

_he'll make you_

_queen."_

Something about the poem creeped her, but none the less, she clicked on _Safari_. A page popped up with "Google" in big colourful letters. She clicked on the Search Engine and typed in an "A". _Wait? What did Alex call herself? An...?_ but before she could finish her thought, Alex and Daphne barged in.

"Hey! We were going to use that!" Daphne said with her arms crossed.

Alex smiled. "Google... nice."

"Oh, umm, you can have it. I just wanted to see," Sabrina said, getting up from the office chair and exiting the room. Behind her, she heard the keys being tapped and the clicking of the mouse. She sighed, walked into the living room, picked up her book off the floor once again, and continued reading.

Daphne announced that she was going to "hit the hay". She ran upstairs and ran a bath for herself.

"I guess I should get ready for bed myself..." Alex said, followed by a big yawn. "G'night."She started towards the stairs, dragging her duffle bag behind her.

"Umm, I thought you said you were going to go to bed?" Sabrina said pointing towards the couch.

"I am... I'm going to go sleep in Relda's bed, _duh_." Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh... 'night." Sabrina said, leaning against the couch_. _Sabrina could hear Alex grumble something about "Getting no respect" and "I'm a princess, that means I should be treated like one!"

_Later..._

Once Sabrina was sure everyone was asleep, she did what she does every time she thinks everyone was asleep. Sneak around. She got up from the four post bed, put on some slippers and exited her and Daphne's bedroom. Or rather, their father's old bedroom. She tiptoed along the edges of the stairs so the squeaks wouldn't be as loud. When she was downstairs uncaught, she walked over the the supply closet. She went to turn on the computer but noticed that Alex and Daphne had failed to shut down the computer.

"Typical," she said opening a new page. She went on Google and tried to remember the name Alex had said earlier. "Alexville? No... Suns..rrgg..." She sighed, knowing that'd it'd probably take forever to figure it out. Alex talks fast enough, and then she goes and says something not known to a _Human _dictionary, well, you could imagine how hard that would be. She rested her head on the keyboard, trying to remember everything that had happened earlier, but she was no match for the tiredness that was sneaking up on her at an alarming rate.

**Sorry! Not much action, but whateves. Promise, episode seven is gonna be the BOMB**


	7. Untitled

**Okay, so this is the LAST time I shall ever bore you with these... umm... whatever you want to call them things that are kindof like Author's Notes...! Isn't that great? :D Anyway, I'll still need to inform you of what's going on, so if you have a Facebook, please like NeverTrustACrookedMirror! Yep, made a "Facebook account", lol!**

**Here's the link-**

**.com/pages/NeverTrustACrookedMirror/216579461704170**

**BUT! If you don't have a Facebook, you can Inbox me saying so, and I can just send you updates as well. But it's up to you :) After I update this story, I'll take this down. Have a good day! **

**-Rae**


End file.
